Traditions (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: A phone call with Elizabeth sets a new tradition in motion.


_Mari & Ilna-I'm running out of superlatives to describe the two of you. You're truly the best of the best._

 _Sandy-I don't know how I could possibly survive fandom without you_

 _REAL Worlders-I can't thank you enough for all your enthusiastic support and encouragement. You guys are awesome. I apologize AGAIN for being so embarrassingly behind on replying to reviews but please know each and every one is read and appreciated. THANK YOU!_

* * *

 **Traditions (1/1)**

" _Your grandmother is practically beside herself about Atlantic City, sweetie. You should see her. She even wrote up a "trip to do" list to make sure she doesn't forget anything."_

Catherine settled back comfortably into her favorite Adirondack chair and smiled as she watched Steve and Cammie play on the beach while she chatted with her mother.

"I'm glad to hear she's so excited. Not to mention a woman after my own organized heart."

Elizabeth chuckled and the sound of her happy laughter, combined with the knowledge of how thrilled Grandma Ang was about the trip, made Catherine's heart feel as though it was skipping lightly along the crests of the gentle waves rolling ashore around Steve's ankles as he and Cammie dashed in and out of the surf.

" _We went to the mall yesterday and she picked out two new dresses. She decided she wanted to get one for the burlesque show and of course it goes without saying she needed one for Tony Bennett."_

"Of course," Catherine grinned. "She can't see Tony in something she's worn before."

" _She also got some comfortable pants. She says she'll need them for sitting in front of the slot machines in the casino."_

"Sounds like she really has thought of everything," Catherine said as Steve and Cammie turned and headed towards the house.

" _After we left the mall we stopped at the bank and she got some two dollar bills."_

Catherine smiled softly. "Grandma Ang loves her $2 bills."

" _Yes she does. As soon as we got home she took a pencil and labeled a stack of them – Catherine, Steve, Danny or Mary—and if she wins anything with any of them she intends to give her winnings to whoever's name was on the bill."_

"She doesn't have to do that."

" _I know … and so does she … but she wants to."_

Steve and Cammie made their way onto the deck, both clearly having enjoyed their play time. Cammie immediately ran to Catherine's side and waited for the ear scratches and kisses she knew would be forthcoming. Steve smiled as he leaned down and gave Catherine a kiss on the cheek before making his way into the house.

He emerged a minute later carrying a cold bottle of water which he immediately emptied into Cammie's water bowl and two cold beers. He dropped down in the chair beside Catherine and handed her one. She brushed her fingers against his and mouthed 'thank you' as she accepted the chilled bottle.

Cammie finished up her water and, sensing her humans would be staying outside for a while, retired to Casa Cammie for a quick nap.

" _She also has all the money she's won at BINGO since she found out about the trip put aside. She wants to make sure she spends those bills on gambling since they're lucky."_

"You can't argue with her logic," Catherine smiled. "Grandma Ang knows all about lucky charms."

" _I'll tell you something though. She's the envy of the senior center for getting a gift like this for Grandparents' Day."_

"I'm glad. She deserves it."

" _She had me print off a picture of you, Steve, Danny and Mary from last Thanksgiving and she taped it to the top of her parfait container of BINGO chips. Now when anyone comments on the trip she smiles and points to it and says 'my grandchildren got it for me'."_

"That's …" Catherine's eyes filled with unshed tears and she reached over and squeezed Steve's hand. He raised his eyebrows questioningly and she smiled, assuring him with a look everything was okay.

More than okay really.

"I'm glad she thinks of Steve, Danny and Mary as her grandchildren too because I know they all love her."

Steve scooted his chair closer and wrapped an arm around Catherine's shoulders, nodding his agreement with her statement.

" _She's also got some surprise up her sleeve she won't tell me about."_

"What makes you think that?"

" _Kristy came by yesterday and dropped off a package. Your grandmother took it right to her room and put it in her suitcase. When I asked about it she said I'd find out when the time was right."_

Catherine laughed. "I can't wait to hear what it is. Do you want me to call her and try to find out?"

" _No, but thanks for the offer." Elizabeth let out an affectionate sigh. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Let her have her fun."_

"You have to make sure to take lots of pictures all weekend. And skype if you get a chance."

"I will. I promise."

"Before I forget…" Catherine glanced at Steve, "we all wanted to thank you and dad again for agreeing to 'chaperone' the trip. We know you had to rearrange your class schedule and find someone to look after Smokey and …"

" _Catherine, it's fine. Honestly. We're happy to do it. Truth be told I may have bought a couple of new outfits myself. I'm looking forward to Atlantic City. And your dad is too."_

"Even the burlesque show?"

Catherine could feel Steve's entire body tense and it made her chuckle.

" _Yes. Even the burlesque show. Grandma Ang told your father he's gonna look like a man with three dates walking in and everyone will be jealous."_

Catherine bark laughed. "It'll be quite a sight with the three of you all in new dresses."

" _That it will be," Elizabeth agreed. Her voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. "I overheard Steve on Skype with your father the other night asking if he was really okay going to the show."_

"Did you really?"

One look at Catherine's face and Steve knew he was busted without even hearing the other side of the conversation.

He smiled sheepishly and Catherine shook her head.

"What can I say? He and Danny both a little crazy over this."

She laid her head on Steve's shoulder and because of the close proximity of the phone to his ear he heard Elizabeth's next words loud and clear.

" _They do realize that both Nonna and you Grandma Ang … well … let's just say they both know where babies come from."_

Steve recoiled and it was all Catherine could do not to laugh out loud.

"I think they prefer not to think about it."

" _Typical. Oh and I almost forgot … the Tony Bennett tickets arrived today. They must have cost you all a fortune. They're 6th row center."_

"The backstage meet and greet is still a secret though, right?" Catherine brushed off her mother's concern about the cost.

" _Yes. Luckily those passes are separate so I slipped them in my purse before your Grandma saw them. Your dad and I aren't gonna tell her and Nonna until after the concert."_

"Mary really did a lot of legwork to get those tickets and passes. I offered to help but she said no. She was determined to do it herself. It meant a lot to her."

" _Well she did a great job. I'm sure Grandma Ang and Nonna will be over the moon."_

"I'm sure they will be too. And just wait until the ladies at BINGO hear they got to meet Tony."

" _I may have to go along the first night back just for crowd control. Maybe Kristy should come too in case anyone faints and needs first aid," Elizabeth teased._

"Probably not a bad idea," Catherine chuckled.

" _Mary sent me some pictures she took in Hawaii when they surprised you for your birthday. There's one of Joanie sleeping on Steve's chest that is absolutely adorable."_

Catherine smiled at the memory of that night. "Did she tell you about the recipe book she made me?"

" _She did. She was actually sending me pictures along the way as she worked on it. It turned out great, don't you think?"_

"Amazing."

" _Your dad and I were gonna try to get out to CA to visit for a few days this summer but then things got busy and now before you know it school is back in session and it's hard to go all the way to LA just for a weekend."_

"Well … now that you bring up visiting …" Catherine glanced at Steve and he smiled

encouragingly.

When Kono mentioned the previous week that she wanted to take a trip with Adam over Thanksgiving it prompted a conversation about holiday plans.

" _What? Are you thinking of coming back to New York? We'd love to have you anytime. You know that."_

"We do know that," Catherine smiled, "And we appreciate it. But Steve and I were talking and we were saying how much fun we had at Thanksgiving last year and … well … we'd like to make it a tradition if we could."

" _You want us to come to Hawaii for Thanksgiving again?"_

"If you want to. I mean we know it's a long flight but you could break it up with a day or two in LA and then fly in with Mary and Joanie …"

" _Of course we want to come, honey. Don't ever doubt that. We can handle the flight. It's just that … isn't that a lot for you to deal with? Are you sure you wanna take that on again?"_

"I'm positive," Catherine replied adamantly. "Besides we got all the kinks worked out last year so this year things will work like a well-oiled machine."

"Tell her we want them to meet the Allens," Steve whispered.

"Steve said to tell you we really want you to meet the Allen family. We know you're gonna love them."

" _From everything you've told us I'm sure we will. And of course we'd never pass up the chance to spend time with you and Steve. So if you're sure it's not too much trouble we'd love to come."_

"Family is never too much trouble," Catherine smiled. "Talk to Dad and Grandma Ang and let us know."

" _I'll talk to both of them but I'm sure they'll both love the idea and be all for it."_

"Good. I'll start making plans then."

" _Sounds wonderful. I'm gonna go now because it's getting late here."_

"Night, Mom. We love you all. Give Dad and Grandma Ang a kiss from both of us."

" _I will. Talk to you soon."_

Catherine disconnected the call and laid her phone on the arm of her chair.

"So … Thanksgiving is a go?" Steve asked hopefully.

"For my parents and Grandma Ang at least. We still have to ask Mary and then I need to talk to Jenna and see how she feels about her and the kids having dinner here." Catherine slipped seamlessly into planning mode.

"I'm sure Mary and Joanie will want to come," Steve said. "And if the Allens have some kind of tradition of their own we can always offer to fold it into ours, right?"

"Absolutely," Catherine nodded. "I'll talk to Jenna this week."

"You sure you're ok feeding six more people?"

"We'll have to eat on the deck for sure. But at least there's plenty of room." Catherine tilted her head. "Besides … it might be eight more people."

"How do you figure?"

"Well … Cody and Jess have been spending quite a bit of time together. I'm sure her family wants her to spend Thanksgiving with them but I want Cody to feel free to at least make the offer … if he wants to that is."

Steve smiled. "That's seven. Who's eight?"

"Mary may want to bring Aaron."

Steve looked stunned, as though the idea had never occurred to him. "You think?"

"It's possible." Catherine shrugged.

"Where will he sleep … I mean … I know she's a grown woman but … " he stammered.

"We'll respect whatever their wishes are," Catherine said as she rubbed his back soothingly. "Maybe we can even get them an overnight package at the Hilton. That way we can babysit Joanie and they can get a little alone time."

Steve sighed and dropped his head back. "Please let me get through my grandmothers going to a burlesque show before we start talking about my little sister getting some alone time at the Hilton with her boyfriend."

Catherine laughed. "I can do that. You just stay strong, Commander."

"I'll do my best," he grinned. "So Thanksgiving in Hawaii is becoming a regular thing. I like that idea."

"Me too," Catherine beamed as she lifted her beer and clinked it with his. "To new family traditions."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on_ _fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
